


Diamant/A Rammstein Oneshot

by labellolo



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellolo/pseuds/labellolo
Summary: Über die Sinnendfremdung eines Liedes.





	Diamant/A Rammstein Oneshot

Der Ausblick auf Berlin war grandios von hier aus. Die beiden Männer saßen auf einer Anhöhe im Gras. Der kleinere zupfte auf seiner Gitarre. Der Lärm und die Hektik der Großstadt erreichte sie hier nicht. Sie waren alleine. Es standen schon mehrere Flaschen an Alkohol; Bier, Schnaps, Vodka und anderes, leer um sie herum. Vorhin hatten sie noch das Autoradio laut aufgedreht gehabt und wild dazu getanzt. Doch jetzt war es, bis auf die Gitarre, ruhig. Der Schwarzhaarige bließ den Rauch seiner Zigarette in die Luft. Jetzt bekam die gezupfte Melodie wirklich Nachdruck. "Du bist so schön, so wunderschön.", Richard erschrak, als Paul leise begann zu seinem Gitarrenspiel zu singen. "Lässt die Welt um mich verblassen" Die Melodie war ruhig. Paul spielte weiter und Richard schloss die Augen. "Dein feines Licht war mein ganzes sein.", der kleinere sang nicht oft, aber wenn er es tat, wollte Richard, dass er nie aufhören würde. "Und dieses Funkeln deiner Augen wird die Seele aus mir saugen." Der größere öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte in den Sternenhimmel, seine Gedanken hielten den Atem an. "Welche Kraft, was für ein Schein.", Pauls Stimme wurde kurz lauter. "Wunderschön, wie ein Diamant.", leise klang die Melodie aus. "Doch nur ein Stein.",diesmal war es Paul der erschrak, als sein Nachbar etwas sagte. Als er aufsah blickte er Richard direkt in die Augen, dieser lächelte. Beide trauten sich nicht etwas zu sagen. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, doch man schien schon fast zu hören wie die Gedanken beider rasten. Ein kribbeln durfuhr Paul, als er Richards Hand auf seiner spürte. Deiser Moment war fast vollkommen. Langsam, ganz langsam beugte sich Paul nach vorne. Der Augenkontakt blieb jedoch bestehen. Als dieser abbrach und sich ihre Lippen trafen, tauchten gerade die Sonnenstrahlen über der Stadt auf. So wie sie hier waren, war es perfekt. Beide lächelten einander warm an, als sie sich wieder trennten. Sie saßen dort noch einige Stunden. Pauls Kopf lehnte schwer auf Richards Schulter. Seine Atmung war gleichmäßig. Richards Gedankenstrom ließ es ihm nicht zu einzuschlafen. Irgendwann, Paul war wieder wach, beschlossen sie wieder aufzubrechen.

Ihre Gefühle blieben in den leeren Flaschen, die sie an den nächstbesten Mülleimer abtraten. Nie wieder wurde diese Nacht wieder erwähnt, obwohl sie so wunderschön gewesen war. Niemals wieder berührten sich diese zwei Lippen. Das Lied schlief über Jahre in einem kleinem Buch, ganz hinten im Regal.  
Heute singt es ein anderer, für den es eine andere Bedeutung hat. Nur zwei wissen wem dieses Lied gehört.  
Dem Diamanten im Stein.


End file.
